districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
X-23
''"The Facility created me to be a weapon. Killing was all I knew. I didn't know how to say 'no.' But if I ever did say no, they had a way to make me kill. A chemical trigger. This is it. A lot of it."'' ''- Laura Kinney History A top-secret program attempted to recreate the original Weapon X aka Wolverine, they failed to secure a test subject that could survive the bonding of the virtually unbreakable metal Adamantium to their skeleton Doctor Martin Sutter recruited renowned mutant geneticist Doctor Sarah Kinney and tasked her with creating a clone. Using the only available genetic sample from Weapon X, which was damaged, they were unable to salvage the Y chromosome after 22 attempts. Kinney then proposed they create a female clone, and though her request was initially denied, she still went ahead and produced a viable female subject, prompting Sutter to reconsider. Despite resistance from his protégé Doctor Zander Rice, whom he had raised after Rice's father was killed by a bestial Wolverine at the original Weapon X Project, Sutter allowed Kinney to proceed. As revenge for her insubordination, Rice forced Kinney to act as the surrogate mother for the clone, and she gave birth to "X-23." Raised in captivity, X-23 was trained to be a weapon. Kinney did her best to ensure the child retained some semblance of humanity, but her efforts appeared to be in vain. After seven years, Rice had X-23 subjected to radiation poisoning in order to accelerate the activation of her mutant gene, then forcibly extracted her claws and coated them with Adamantium. Three years later, X-23 was sent on her first field mission to kill Presidential candidate Greg Johnson. Numerous other missions followed, as X-23's services were sold to the highest bidder, and she was left emotionally stunted as a result. Rice, in an attempt to avenge his father's murder, abandoned X-23 on a particularly dangerous mission, but she survived against overwhelming odds and managed to return to the facility. Ultimately, Rice persuaded Sutter to hand over control of the program to him, then secretly ordered X-23 to kill Sutter and his family. Later, Rice revealed to Kinney a chamber with dozens of incubation pods containing female clones. As crackdowns on mutantkind ravaged the nation, government facilities were being shut down left right and center. When the facility was stormed, Kinney tried to flee with X-23, but the armed guards were told to shoot to kill. Amongst the panic X-23 lost control and hilled several of the guards, and accidentally fatally wounded her mother.As she lay dying, Kinney named X-23 Laura. X-23 surfaced in New York two years later and was found living on the streets by a mutant law enforcers, they ultimately moved her to District X but with no one to care for the young girl she found herself back on the streets again. This time she was picked up by a pimp, who took her in and employed her as a prostitute. Currently X-23 seems to suffer from a self-mutilating disorder and some personality issues which leaves her unable to free herself from the grip of her pimp. Personality Laura has little to no social skills, due to her 'upbringing' and the traumatic events that lead to her current situation. She didn't learn how to interact within the parameters of normal society as most children do, instead she was taught how to be a proficient killer, almost trading off one skill for another. She can be perceived as cold and blunt, not understanding the proper etiquette of conversation or how to utilize the subtleties of interaction, such as; telling someone they look good when they don't, Laura would quite harshly tell them that they did not look okay, and wouldn't understand why that would upset someone. In those types of situations she almost does not act like a human being, because she wasn't allowed to be one during the crucial stages of her development. Laura also has a very short fuse, if people annoy, irritate or otherwise push her buttons she can quickly become physical. And by physical i mean stabby (Berserker rage). She also finds being around people and social situations uncomfortable, because she acts different than most kids her age she finds people tend to act weird around her, so she would rather be in her own company most of the time. She also isn't a big fan of physical contact. Likes *Peace and quiet. *The smell of freshly cut grass. *Clean sheets. *Grilled cheese sandwiches. *Rock Music. Dislikes *Loud unnecessary noise. *Touch. *Being called an 'animal'. *People underestimating her. *Warm milk - The smell, the taste, everything. Abilities Skills Laura was trained to be a living weapon from birth and has received extensive overt ops training while growing up in the Facility. Laura was not only trained to use her claws in a deadly fashion, through extensive hand to hand combat, but has also been familiarized with most weapons such as the common handgun Powers X-23 possesses the ability to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of her cellular structure at a superhuman rate, which varies in direct proportion with the severity of the damage she suffers. X-23's natural healing also affords her virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases and the fatigue poisons generated by bodily activity. Hence, her endurance, agility and reflexes are enhanced. X-23 also possesses superhumanly acute senses, allowing her to see and hear things at an extended distance. She is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if that person or object is hidden, and can use these enhanced senses to track any creature with an impressive degree of success. X-23's skeleton includes two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot that she can extend and retract at will. X-23 can unsheathe any number of these claws at once. The claws are naturally sharp, tougher than normal human bone and have been coated with Adamantium, allowing X-23 to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Presumably, because X-23 is a clone of the mutant Wolverine, her healing factor will also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Weaknesses Lauras claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes her skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by her healing factor. Laura still feels the pain every time she unsheathes them however. Despite the extent of her healing factor, X-23 is not immortal. Injuries that result in the loss of vital organs, large amounts of blood, and/or loss of physical form are potentially lethal for her. While in the bosom of the Facility, Dr Rice created a chemical compound he called "trigger scent" that sends X-23 into an involuntary berserker rage upon smelling its presence. The only people with access to this would be those within the government body, but releasing such a scent would hold catastrophic results for the young girl and everyone around her. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:New X-Men Category:X-Students Category:Project Weapon X Category:Created via Science Category:Registered Mutant Category:Beta Level Mutant Category:Healing Factor Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Claws Category:Surgically Altered Category:Female Category:Howlett Family Category:American Category:Unplayed Character Category:Adoptable Category:Retcon Possible